moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Geranelm Syla
'''Geranelm Darius Syla '''is the former Commander of the Scarlet Salvation. He is also the former Regent-Lord of the Kingdom of the Hills, as well as the Legacy of the Iron Hills. He was also previously the Viceroy of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company. History Early Life Geranelm D. Syla was born into the Syla household in the city of Lordaeron. Being the last child born, a lot of the weight was put down on him. His family was in the slowly growing circle of nobility that was found within the city and he was to be raised to become just that, a noble. Having three older brothers and two sisters, he was treated as well, a child. His parents, the renowned Margaret Syla and Harlac Syla had actually not wished for him. Being the sixth child born, his three brothers Marcus, Tarac, and Arak’thazul and his two sisters, Jordan and Elizabeth all seemed to despise him. He later moved to Dalaran around the age of fifteen, to pursue his goal to join the ranks of the magi found within the magical city. The Hermit of Hillsbrad Geranelm had become a hermit after the Plague of Lordaeron hit. He lived out in the Hillsbrad Foothills for a while, studying darker magics like his friend in Dalaran has suggested. Silently, he studied for five years straight, alone. Eventually, darkness took over him, he began to hear voices... and went insane. Freeing the Mind and the Soul: Appearing later on in life, a few years after the Cataclysm had struck the world, Geranelm had been found to be apart of the remains of the Cult of the Damned. Later, it was found out that he had been possessed during the time and was later freed of all war crimes against him, with a bit of help and community service. Rise to Power: He arrived in the Grizzly Hills to secure it and unify it for the Alliance.Unifying it after two whole months, he took control as Chancellor and created the Order of the Hills and served still under the Alliance. Focusing his eyes on the newly rebuilt necropolis Zeramas, and the new reformed Wolf Cult, he began to start a campaign against both. Quickly dealing with the Wolf Cult, he turned his eyes toward Zeramas in Zul’Drak and quickly learned that his brother, Arak’thazul, was incharge of it. Battling it for seven months, the Order of the Hills faced it’s biggest threat yet and was eventually pushed back. The King, who was tired of wasting resources on it, recalled Geranelm to Stormwind and the Order was abolished. At a later date, the order was reborn as The Kingdom of the Hills, which he led as Regent-Lord, and as a neutral "kingdom" until the kingdom had been utterly destroyed, for the most part. However, it became apparent that the remnants of it would not simply fall apart without a last stand, and rumors have it that they may be reassembling under the banner of House Syla once again. Present Day: Rumors of his agents within Stormwind can be heard every so often, but nothing is truly confirmed. However, some have been seen to wear the newly formed symbol of House Syla, a large phoenix defeated and an eye taking its place in the sky. What has become more apparent as of recently is the fact that Lord Syla himself has been rumored to appear here and there, no longer simply completely hiding in the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Eastern Initiative Trading Company Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Alteraci Category:Lordaeronian